Harry Potter and the Feline Hollows
by Froggy-slice
Summary: He died. He left, angry towards those who screwed him over. Now in this new world, in this crappy ass afterlife. Harry potter begins anew...while gaining allies with similar forms as he. And when Aizen sets his sights on him it only gets worse
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Heh. Gotta add my piece to tha HP Bleach crossover section as well. Wondering mind and all that ya feel meh?**

**Here's chap one**

**Enjoy**

****

**Chapter one.**

**A hollow named Harry**

He stared at the person before him who was smirking up at him like he was important or something. How arrogant of him. He contemplated just devouring this fool for even daring to invade his territory like that but decided it was too much trouble.

He did speak though.

"**You've got three seconds to explain to me what the bloody hell you think you're doing here, then you have one second after that to leave…then I'm eating you."**

Bright emerald eyes narrowed when the man before him smirked some more. Hell no. Fuck that. It wasn't too much trouble anymore. Before the man could even begin to speak, a huge claw tore him in two like he was made of wet clay.

"**Tch, nobody looks down on me like that…not anymore, bloody asshole," **he muttered as he flicked blood from his claws and laid back down, intent on catching perhaps a few days more worth of Z's, uninterrupted.

Seriously, he'd been dead for thirty years! After living a terrible life filled with abuse, fights, betrayal and everything else! His entire existence has shaped him to what he is today. And that shape is a man that's far too damn cynical and fed up to put up with anyone's shit. Like hell he'd let that happen to him again. He just wanted to be left alone and enjoy his death with the least amount of problems possible and the last thing he wanted was to be was bothered by some four eyed nerd smirking at him like he's the shit.

If there were any from his previous life still around they'd probably wonder why he chose to let Voldemort have his way with his old world instead of allowing Dumbledoor to bring him back to life so he could "fulfill his destiny," or some other posh bullshit he didn't feel like remembering anymore, and then using his magic, (After being surprised that he still had it even as a ghost) to apparate as far…FAR away as possible, somehow getting to this world with the white dessert and the black sky, and they'd probably become unsurprised when he would tell them he got tired of it all.

Sure the weird energy of this world seriously screwed with his dormant animagus magic, transforming him into a huge black and green colored fusion of three or four different kinds of felines with a mask on his face and a hole in his chest, and sure, after he'd eventually regained control over his chaotic instinct driven mind around a week later, and tried to transform back into his human form, found out that he couldn't but had become extremely powerful. Wild magic combined with his own plus whatever the natural energy in this world was, made him extremely strong. Heh lucky for the snake bastard, he was dead and LONG gone. But all of that was irrelevant as he really had no use for said power. Sure he practiced his magic, taught himself all the moves he'd ever seen done and then proceeded to invent many more, it was done mostly out of boredom. He had spent the first few years in this new world, exploring the desert figuring he'd might as well see what his new neighborhood was about.

He was actually a bit angered.

Hollow? Adjuchas? Evil soul? Reiatsu? Shinigami? What the bloody hell? That's what he'd been condemned to?

Yet another case of everything and everyone including GOD apparently, fucking him over. But then again, he HAD teleported himself here. Oh well. He'd eventually accepted his situation and isolated himself away wanting to be left alone. Evil soul his ass, though it HAD explained his sudden Animagus fueled hollow transformation. Magic and reiatsu apparently made for a very potent mix.

Dieing and abandoning his own world after finally becoming fed up with the constant shit storm thrown his way had made him rather eager for a change in pace, especially after the sham that had been his old life. This place wasn't the best of places to live but it was still far better than what he'd grown up in. He had no idea what sort of problems his world had suffered through at that point. Maybe old moldyshorts and his death munchers had succeeded in taking over the wizarding world. Maybe the wizards finally grew a pair after he'd died and solved their own fucking problems for once instead of piling all their responsibilities on a damn kid.

Not that he couldn't have done it, he'd already had all the pieces to his genius puzzle placed together and was one step away from destroying that snake freak once and for all before he died, becoming the master of the deathly hollows…THAT had been a task and a half.

But then Dumbledoor reveals to him all the plotting and manipulation done to his life so…yeah. His only regret was perhaps leaving behind Neville, Luna and the weasly twins, seeing they were the only ones genuinely interested in becoming a good friend and loved ones, damn Ron and Hermione.

Oh well, lucky for Voldemort. Now the wizarding world was…perhaps his for the taking.

He says wizarding world only because there was no way…NO WAY he could ever succeed in taking over the muggle world, no matter how inferior his deluded ass thinks they are. There were too many for one. And for two, muggles know how to wage war, had been doing it since the beginning. The second the muggles discovered the magical community, the wizards would have only one of two options. Either continue this little war and they start fighting back, resulting in the destruction of the wizarding world, because, really, muggles don't take that shit and are more ruthless than some hollows he'd seen when they're pissed or feeling genuinely threatened and react just like a hive of angry hornets would when something starts pissing in their yard. Imperious course? Pfft as soon as that was discovered the muggles would have a machine able to cancel it out in a matter of months. And within a year they'd have the technological equivalent/counter to every spell wizards cold throw at them. Hell muggles might even go so far as to side with the so called darker and inferior races after they'd crushed the wizards, and help them by providing better living conditions and such as well as the incentive to grow in population as well as establishing friendships in order to learn more about them.

Because despite all of their flaws, Muggles do have big hearts and are extremely eager to learn about new things. Some may not but those fools are insignificant compared to the number of people who would actively fight for the rights of races like, vampires, warewolves, goblins and Veela.

Heh perhaps Voldemort was best for the world? Magic and technology would most certainly blend after this little cuffle was over and both parties fully established that the other exists, resulting in less pollutant ways to do things and what not... a balance would be established. Damn, getting a bit too sciency for his liking.

Option two. They could do things like real gentlemen and find a way to coexist, resulting in a far less bloody path to "earthly balance." The world didn't need him to save it. He'd realized this only after he had been killed and subsequently told about all the shit he'd been thrown in his whole life.

"My…that was certainly impressive."

His eyes snapped open and widened as they beheld the man he was sure he'd just eviscerated.

"You're just as strong as the rumors say," he said, STILL smirking at him. He suppressed the urge to rush in and attack with everything he had. That idiodic part of him had been cast away even before he had died. Instead he opted to level the man with a calm gaze. The mere fact that he had survived that attack was enough to peak his interest just a little bit. What the hell had he done? He wondered if he could survive an Avada Kedavera.

Nah. No use in revealing that particular ability. Magic didn't exist in this world. He'd rather keep it as a trump card…should he need to. No, instead had gave the man a half lidded glare

"**Fine then," **he began, not moving from his laying position. **"Start talking."**

Aizen Souske looked up at this hollow, a massive black and green hybrid of a lion, a lynx, panther and a tiger with the greatest of interest. He'd already managed to get a few lower level but still moderately strong hollows to join him but they paled in comparison to this Adjuchas or the Vasto lordes he planned on visiting later. And there were rumors all over Huecho mundo about this particular hollow. They say he wields a power no other can and that all he'd faced were never seen again…no matter who went to challenge him.

Aizen had barely even seen that attack coming. Even if it was merely an illusion that had been killed, but that itself was extremely impressive. The hollow seemed almost bored with him and it honestly entertained him to finally meet a hollow that didn't either out right fear him, or outright hate him.

He told the hollow the same thing he'd told the others. He was looking too unite all hollows and to wage a war against the Soul society and the Shinigami sometime in the distant future and that he was working to learn how to create Arrancar. He asked this hollow if he'd join his cause. His answer actually didn't really surprise him.

"**Get lost," **he said. **"I have no interest in your war and I never will. So beat it. My answer is no." **

Aizen smirked, a typical answer. But he was in no real big hurry. He'd return to this hollow later after he had convinced a couple of the Vasto lordes to join him. This Adjuchas was extremely interesting, true but he wasn't a top priority... yet. He was simply the easiest to find.

Aizen merely gave a bow and said, "Very well," before promptly vanishing via Shunpo. The hollow actually face vaulted. That was far too easy! What the hell!

With a growl he turned his head to the entrance to his den. He hadn't actually left it in a decade. Aizen Souske hmm? A Shinigami out to rule Hollows in a war against the soul reapers? yea no thanks. One war was enough thank you very much. He wasn't willing to put up with that shit again, especially not for some Shinigami of all things. The hell did this guy think hollows were? Idiots? Well…some were. Actually, most were. He sure as hell wasn't though.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes

Time passed. He had no idea how much time had passed but he was aware that it had been at least another fifty years. He had learned quite a bit actually. First of all was that Aizen was making a great deal of headway with his "gathering of his hollow army endeavor." He had apparently convinced three vasto lordes to join him as well as legions of weaker hollows. He was actually unsurprised at who had joined him. Cayote Stark was known all over as the lone wolf, an extremely powerful hollow, rumored to be the most powerful, but yearning only for companions…a pack. However his power destroyed all that had dared to become a companion. The stories even go as far as to say he willingly split himself in two in order to blot out that loneliness. Aizen had apparently promised him a pack that he could run with. Ulquirorra Shiffer was simply bored. The bat themed vasto lorde joined Aizen simply out of curiosity. The last was a bit humorous. Barragan, the so called King god of Huecho mundo was easily defeated by Aizen and was forced to accept the Shinigami as his…master for the time being.

As he thought more and more about the rising situation in the land of hollows, something appeared on the edge of his senses, a sudden spike of reitsu that seemed to be nearing closer to his territory.

His interest rose up a little and he opted to wait.

He wasn't disappointed. A pretty damn weak ass hollow appeared in front of him and gasped. It was apparently running from something.

"H-Holy shit," muttered the hollow, making him laugh. Man he couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed and opted to observe this hollow instead of dismissing him.** "Heh, imagine that," **he muttered when he finally noticed that this hollow was feline themed as well. He was about a third the size of him and definitely not an Adjuchas, but he didn't care about any of that.

"**A Sabertooth Tiger eh?" **he lowered his head to sniff the terrified hollow in front of him. **"What's your name?"**

The hollow tried to put up a brave front and had actually forced his body to stop trembling. It was impressive...sort of.

"I'm Vega…Ggio Vega."

"**Vega huh?" **he paused, staring into the smaller cat's bright golden eyes with an intensity that made him shiver. **"What are you doing here?"**

Vega went to answer, but that was interrupted by an assault of spiritual pressure, even as six hollows appeared in flashes of Sonido. Vega immediately snarled and moved to the side and slightly behind the form of the larger feline hollow. Said hollow chuckled.

"**So that's it eh?" **He eyed the newcomers with a bored stare even as they visibly tensed upon seeing him.

"W-wha? Who the hell are you?" asked an Adjuchas class gorilla looking hollow. "Step aside! That little pest is ours!" Vega's growls intensified. "Hah! I dare ya, you weak ass bastards!" He proclaimed, removing bimself from the bigger cat's protective side and baring his teeth. The gorilla sneered.

"You say that now that you're beside that guy. Hah! How pathetic!"

The larger cat snorted.

"**Even more pathetic than six Adjuchas bullying a low class?"**

All of the other hollows froze and turned their attention to the giant black cat.

"**I mean cause really. That seems pretty bloody sad in my opinion. Not to mention you're in my den making all this noise. So start talkin. You've got fifteen seconds."**

It was silent for a second before another hollow spoke up. This one was a weird combination of insect and bird. Its glowing red eyes narrowed and it snorted arrogantly.

"Heh. You've got a lot of balls, talking to us like that with as outnumbered as you are. Just who the hell do you think you are anyway?"

Vega had moved back to his previous position next to the larger cat.

"**Me? I'm the bloke you're pissing off," **he began as he slowly rose to a standing position, letting every other hollow there know just how much he had on them in the size department. **"And you've just ran out of time."**

Before the six intruders could react, a burst of silver slammed into them all and they exploded into dust before they then disintegrated into spirit particles.

"**Tch. Pathetic," **he muttered. How he hated dealing with idiots like that. Luckily a silent reducto was just the remedy for that. A gasp drew his attention back to Vega who was looking at him in awe. He snorted.

"**Oh stop brat. That look doesn't suit a cat of any kind."**

Vega snapped out of it then he immediately bowed. "That was…incredible! What the hell was that?"

The larger cat merely snorted and began to head towards the exit to his cave. **"Heh," **was all he said.

Vega ran after him and fell into pace next to him but slightly further back. Nothing was said.

They wandered in a straight line for an hour before they came to a stop. The larger cat flopped down in the sand, leaning against a large rock while Vega laid down near him but not too close and curled into a ball.

"…Thanks, you know…for saving my ass back there."

The larger cat looked over at Vega before he snorted. **"humph."**

Vega stared at the larger cat for over a minute. He couldn't help but admire him. He was…beautiful, majestic in a way and perfectly balanced in his blend of different felines. He recognized the mane of green and black fur and long skinny tail with the tuft of green fur at the end as belonging to a lion and the glimmering obsidian fur covering the rest of the body as belonging to a panther, and the emerald stripes that decorated the legs as those of a tiger and the overall body shape and ears as those that belonged on a lynx. His mask looked like a protective white helmet that covered from his forehead down to just before his nose and in the middle of that mask was a green lightning bolt.

"Who are you?" he asked. The strange feline just snorted.

"**Harry," **he said. **"Harry Potter." **

Despite the situation, Vega couldn't hold back the snort. Harry glared at him. **"Vega's a bloody funky name as well, so shut up." **

Vega obeyed. Despite the apparent protection given by this other hollow named Harry, he was still a very powerful Adjuchas class hollow and he still held a bit of fear so disrespecting him was out of the question.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, obviously unused to saying such words but fully willing to, to this larger and much stronger hollow. Harry just brushed it off. **"Eh, it's no big deal kid. I imagine a name like Harry is quite…funny for a hollow." **_"Especially since the only two ethnicities of this dimension seem to be Asian and Hispanic." _He thought with a fond smile.

He looked up at the sky. **"What exactly did you do that had six Adjuchas after you?" **He snorted inside at the mention of those six. Adjuchas? Those six? How extremely sad to even be considered in the same class as those punk asses, makes him feel ashamed and whatnot.

Vega had the grace to look sheepish. "I attacked one of their comrades, thinking it was a normal hollow. He might as well have been considering how easy it was to kill him."

Harry chuckled.

Vega grinned as well. "They didn't take well to that obviously and I can't take on six Adjuchas, no matter how pathetically weak they are, so I ran." Vega then seemed to pout. "I didn't even get the chance to eat a piece of him dammit."

Harry's amusement only grew as he was told Vega's story. He then looked down at the smaller cat. Eh what the hell.

"**Well as long as you stick by me you'll be safe from any more dumb bastards that come after you and there will be plenty of food so don't sweat it."**

Vega's eyes widened. Harry laughed. **"You're entertaining enough. I don't mind if you stick around." **He smirked. **"Plus you can't go wrong with being a cat right? Us felines gotta stick together."**

Vega's response was a smile and a rather subdued, relaxed, "Yeah,"

The kid was relieved. Living in this pitiful excuse for an afterlife could get to anyone, especially if they're an intelligent but low class hollow like this kid. Harry's eyes closed with one last thought as he drifted to sleep. _"Even in death as a so called evil ghost cat creature, I'm still a bloody bleeding heart of generosity. Oh well. This kid is bound to be somewhat interesting at least."_

He had no idea just how interesting his…un-life was about to get.

**Xxxxxxxx**

**Like it? Lemme know**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yaoi? HECK NO THIS AINT YAOI! 95% of HP fics are yaoi already why the heck would I add to that? The closest I'll ever come to writing yaoi is in rise of the demonraised three.**

**The bracket indicated for the two charaters at the top of the page is SUPPOSED to be the indicator for the main characters of the story. NOT the pairing. I know everyone uses it to indicate the pairing but I don't do it that way. Vega and Harry are the main characters. They are NOT a pairing. **

**Now that that has been cleared up. Let's get to the chap shall we?**

**Enjoy**

****

**Chapter two.**

**Shark's fin and Lion's teeth.**

Vega barely avoided the cero threatening to disintegrate him in a merciless show of brutality that would have resulted in the premature destruction of his existence , courtesy of the numerous gillian that were lumbering around in an attempt to get a hold of him.

"H-hey!" he yelled to the lager black and green cat laying lazily just outside of the makeshift forest clearing staring on with half lidded, uninterested eyes.

"Help me the hell out here!"

Harry merely yawned.

"**You asked for this brat," **he began. **"I tried to warn you but noooooooo you're young. You think you know everything, think you're bloody invincible. Hmm what was it again? Ha! Im Ggio Vega! What's a few dumb bastards like gillian to me after dealing with you for so long? Now hurry up and get your low class hollow ass in gear already. I don't have all bloody morning.**

Vega would have responded, if a giant pointy white foot hadn't come down on him, nearly crushing him like an insignificant little bug. The sabertooth tiger bolted to the left barely avoiding a grizzly fate and glared. "Tch. Teme," he muttered as he prepared to move again. One of the gillians howled a long powerful screech the assaulted his eardrums before its moth began to glow an ominous red. How vega wished he could use a cero. Hell he'd kill just to have a couple of the…spells Harry could do…like that silver one. What was it again? Reducto? Man what a kick that one had!

Vega had only seen Harry use three spells, but dammit if they weren't freaking usefull. Even if one had a dumb name like stupefy. He had asked Harry numerous times just what they were and how he was able to use them, but the larger hollow always avoided answering that question with a careless shrug and a **"Humph."**

It galled him. It galled him a lot. The bastard wouldn't even tell him how he'd even gained such a power! Hadn't they been travelling together for the better part of twenty years?

Sadly, as it was, Vega doesn't have access to the abilities Harry has and therefore had to resort to the old fashioned way of surviving the cero that had just been fired at him. And the old fashioned way consisted of getting the hell out of the way. A large swath of forest and lower class hollows hoping to scavenge off of the bloody remains once this little scuffle was over, were evaporated in an instant by the cero and Vega could only gape in wonder at the smoking trench left behind…until a huge foot suddenly slammed into his side and sent him careening into the forest with a pained yowl. Harry sighed and pushed himself to his feet.

"**Sigh, jeez. Is this what it's like to have children? Glad I never had to put up with that bullshit, especially once they reach those mightier than thou teenage years…damn brat," **he muttered as he casually stepped into the middle of the surrounding gillians.

"**Playtime's over fellahs…Reducto."**

He basked in the shower of dust and spirit particles that followed the brutal disintegration of these weak ass mindless beasts. God he loved that spell. Too bad he didn't get good at it until after had died and gained a spine. Jeez. So many problems would have been solved when he was alive had he had the guts to use the reducto…or the killing curse for that matter…or a gun.

Oh well.

After a deathly calm had settled over the now empty forest clearing, Harry turned his direction towards were Vega was punted and grunted in annoyance.

"**Bloody hell Vega."**

He ambled off in that direction in a slow, lazy pace.

Vega groaned in pain as he stumbled back up from where he was sprawled out on the ground. The several broken trees, plus the splintered one that he was leaned against was the absolute evidenced of the vicious trajectory he'd been sent on.

"Fuck," he growled. As soon as he got his scruples back together he was going back to that damn clearing, finding the Gillian responsible for booting him and ripping mask off and turning it into his new breakfast bowl. He got ready to do just that when something landed behind him…four somethings actually.

"Who the hell are you? Weak ass? And what the fuck are ya doing here?" Vega froze as the distinctly angry, female voice, accompanied by a wave of spiritual pressure greater than his own washed over him.

And though his mind was screaming for him NOT to do so, he turned around to face the source of the voice. He groaned.

"I was right," he muttered. He was NOT ready to see what greeted him.

Three adjuchas and what HAD to be a fucking VASTO LORDE stood before him.

All of them were women and he could immediately guess which one had spoken. It was the horned doe with the narrow angry eyes. He took his time to observe all of them. The doe was larger than he was but only by a little, not that it mattered, considering her power level and all. Next to her was a serpent. Her mask was decorated by a trio of pink dots that trailed down from her right eye and her mask was an elegant shell that had decorations that hung off of the sides. The next was a lioness. He smiled amusedly. Because even though she was definitely a female, her entire body was most definitely not that of a female. She was masculine in both build and appearance and her mask was a golden affair complete with a mane.

Then came the Vasto lorde. She stood there in a totally human body covered in white armor wielding a massive white blade shaped like a shark's fin fused to her right arm. What parts of her skin that could be seen…that is the parts that reveal the top half of her face was of a rich Cocoa color and her hair was a bright yellow that accentuated vivid green eyes…or was it blue? Vega REALLY didn't want to catch her attention by staring too much.

"Well?" demanded the doe, lowering her head threateningly.

Vega tensed and his mouth moved before his brain caught up. "Well obviously I aint here by choice ya damn idiot. Do you not see the path of destruction through the trees?"

The lioness's eyes flashed with amusement…so too did the vasto lorde's…surprisingly.

The doe's reaction was instant…and negative however. Before he could even blink an antler slammed into his face and sent him skipping across the sand…for two skips before a hoof slammed him to his chest and pinned him there.

"Ya got a death wish? She snarled out. "Cause I really aint in the mood to put up with your shit."

"Cough, Y-you say that like I'm even supposed to know you, dumbass," was his response, once again in a show of idiocy. The Doe's spiritual pressure flared dramatically and Vega KNEW he was done for in that instant, however a voice he was SO glad to hear echoed across the area even as full of exasperation as it was.

"**God dammit Vega what the hell have you gotten yourself into NOW?"**

The four women all turned their attention to the newly arrived Harry Potter and felt their eyes widen. The lioness actually gasped and the doe fought off the urge to cower…barely.

The vasto lorde was the only one not really affected by his arrival outside of the widening of her eyes as far as anyone could tell, though she did find it prudent to get her subordinate away from the huge black and green cat.

"Apache, release that boy," she said, her voice not quite obviously filled with concern.

The doe obeyed immediately, sonidoing back to the vasto lorde's side in an instant, though she kept her malevolent glare on Vega the entire time. Harry watched impassively as Vega stumbled to his feet and ambled over to his side…before he promptly smashed him in the head with his forepaw.

"Itai! Teme!"

Harry gave the smaller feline a blank look. **"I hope we've learned our bloody lesson now," **he deadpanned. **"Just because you've spent twenty years traveling with me does not mean you're strong enough to take on a pack of gillians. Fucking adjuchas can't even do that! Idiot!"**

Vega glared. "That's a fucking lie and you know it!" he shouted. "What happened to those gillian then huh? Cause I KNOW you didn't just stroll away from there with a cheerful goodbye!" he shouted, sounding accusatory. Harry shrugged. Vega would have growled but the sound of a voice clearing drew their attention. Harry, noticing the small group of hollows for perhaps the first time, widened his eyes when they fell upon the vasto lorde. He stared for well over a minute before he turned back to Vega.

"**What the bloody hell have you gotten yourself into NOW!"**

He ignored Vega's angry protests in favor of studying the four females. The four females observed in kind.

(-)

He towered above them all, they noticed first and his aura could be sensed just below the surface. Wild and vast, his raiatsu out classed everyone there except maybe the vasto lorde's.

Apache felt like a tiny little morsel in front of this cat and evidently so too did Sun-sun because she was coiled up in a defensive stance staring un blinkingly at Harry. Mila rose however had never seen someone like him and she was staring with a feeling of awe radiating off of her body.

Harribel locked eyes with the massive Adjuchas and stared for ten seconds exactly until she spoke.

"Forgive my subordinates," she began, shocking said subordinates. "The boy came out of nowhere and we have been…wary of guests as of late."

Harry stared and for a moment it seemed he was simply going to ignore her…then he sighed.

"**No, it was this brat's fault. Not yours. Forgive his un-earned sense of invincibility."**

"Up yours, asswipe!" Harry merely sighed and turned to leave, swatting Vega again to get him to shut up.

"**I'll be taking my companion and going on my way now. Take care."**

Harry hoped that would be it. He wasn't a fool. Three Adjuchas and a vasto lorde? There was NO WAY he was mixing it up with them! First and foremost with his inability to entertain the thought of striking any woman, let alone one with such a devastatingly attractive human figure. Then there was the simple fact that one of them was a VASTO LORDE! Did he really want to tangle with her? Bloody hell no. So he turned to leave. She seemed reasonable enough. Perhaps she understood this little misunderstanding was just that and would let the subject drop and they would go their separate ways and never see each other again.

"Wait."

Oh how easily one's hopes can be crushed.

With an accusatory glare at Vega, he turned back around to face the female hollows. **"Yes?" **he inquired.

Harribel was staring at the pair with interest. "I wish to know your name." Harry would have raised an eyebrow. **"Excuse me?" **he asked. The doe tensed and Harry could easily sense her hostility. Perhaps she didn't like the way he was talking to her vasto lorde master? Oh well, not his problem.

"I know of you," she began. "Hollows all over talk of you." _"Great," _he thought. So now there were a bunch of stupid rumors and stories about him? Not exactly new news but dammit it was still annoying.

"**Its Harry," **he said after a bit of resignation. **"And yours?" **

The vasto lorde's eyes narrowed in a way that suggested she was smiling. pfft yeah right. This woman was more emotionless than Snape had been. But then again people did seem to find his name funny.

"Tia," she said simply. It got quiet again. So awkwardly quiet in fact that the weaker hollows were beginning to shuffle around a bit. Finally harry spoke.

"**What do you want?" **

This time the vasto lorde's eyes narrowed in the appropriate facial expression. She seemed to be contemplating something, then with a shrug she spoke.

"You are different," she began. "Not only are you an extremely powerful Adjuchas who has taken a low class hollow under your wing, your aura is also different, unique. I wish to know how."

Harry snorted, making Vega look at him like he was crazy, and the subordinates of Tia tense and glare.

"**Heh you and everyone else who has ever met me…and survived that is." **He shrugged. **"The truth is I'm not much in a story telling mood, never have been and never will be." **

Tia gave a nod. "I see, but tell me this one thing though." Harry's eyes narrowed. Tia continued. "Did you take that boy in because he was so weak or did you take him in because he is also a feline?"

Harry's eyes widened, then he laughed. **"Heh you're an observant one aren't you?" **his tone held a bit of respect in it. **"I'll let you decide." **He turned to leave. Tia eyed him and seemed to hesitate until she spoke, her voice barely reaching his ears as he made his way back towards the forest.

"Until we meet again…"

Her voice almost…just almost had a hint of anticipation to it. Harry chuckled despite himself.

"**Of course," **Then he and Vega were gone.

Apache stared at her master, then turned back in the direction the two felines had gone, then looked back at her master. Mila-rose was still gaping at the spot Harry had been.

"What the hell just happened?"

Back with Harry and Vega, the smaller cat was gaping at his companion, "What the fuck was that?" he asked, sounding shocked. Harry chuckled. **"You don't know? Bloody hell you're exceptionally dumb today." **He brushed off Vega's meager attempt at an attack and continued. **"I just scored a date with that vasto lorde." **

"Pffft hahahahahahaha you wish! Don't delude yourself Potter-Baka! If anything that lion girl is more of a logical and realistic choice but the vasto lorde? Who the hell do you think you're fooling? Hahahahahah-OW!"

Harry's annoyed growl reverberated through the forest. **"Stupid brat," **he growled out as he left Vega's twitching body laying in the ground. **"Knew it was a mistake to tell you." **With a sigh he plopped down and yawned, his thoughts drifting back towards the shark themed vasto lorde. Tia…what a simple yet mysterious name. He smirked. Seems he wasn't the only one who was unique. I mean really, who takes in weaker hollows and shows them such caring? Certainly not just him it seems, Though Vega was more of an annoying baby brother than a cherished daughter, he still would defend him from all attacks, would raze entire armies of hollows to the ground if it meant the safety of that brat. This was something he was willing to admit. He was the same when he was alive. Why the hell would he hide that? Of course, telling Vega this would only result in being called gay so naturally Vega's bratty ass was not told. It's the feeling and the actions that count anyway. Let Vega figure it out on his own.

Truthfully, he wasn't even all that attracted to Tia. Sure she was insanely good looking, if she were human she'd have men tripping over themselves trying to get her attention, perhaps she had done just that when she was alive, but he didn't really feel that way. Perhaps he would later on down the line after he became a vasto lorde, but as it was, he didn't even know her. She was a vasto lorde and most of all, she was a shark. The most his partially animalistic mind could see her as at the moment was a potential meal…fish and all that. Not that he could have taken her anyway.

Not without resorting to magic and even THAT didn't guarantee anything!

But he would endeavor to see her again, she clearly wanted him to and he wasn't so uninterested in her as to not try and get to know her. Vega got to his feet, mumbling something about delusional assholes and people living in a state of denial.

Harry snorted. Let the brat think whatever.

They arrived back into the clearing where Vega had been battling the gillians shortly after leaving the vasto lorde and her companions and upon arriving, were met with the aura of death that permiated the area. Vega froze, looked up at Harry and said in a dead pan voice.

"You have to stop doing things like that. I mean really how the fuck is an aura of death possible in the AFTERLIFE!"

"**I don't freaking know why the bloody hell are you yelling?" **

"Whatever! Let's just get the hell out of here this place is giving me the creeps."

"**Humph,"**

"Shut the hell up,"

Another week went by. Harry and Vega were once again wondering around, this time on the desert above the forest. Harry sighed in amusement and annoyance. Harry himself upon death had become rather lazy and preferred to nap and lay about under a tree and whatnot, having no real need or desire to persue vast amounts of power and conflicts.

Vega, on the contrary loved to wander around looking for a good fight. It was a rather annoying personality quark that began to form five years ago, along with an annoying cockiness that Harry was always having to knock down a few pegs. But he'd indulged the younger hollow. And he couldn't deny that Vega was getting stronger. He was already far more powerful than any other normal hollow they'd come across but still not strong enough to take on an older experienced Adjuchas…or a group of gillians…freaking arrogant idiot.

"Hey Potter?" asked Vega suddenly. Making Harry snap out of his thoughts in favor of paying his attention to his younger smaller companion.

"**Hmm?"**

"I think we're being followed."

Harry smiled inwardly. So the brat noticed it too eh? Seems he getting better

about damn time.

However instead of voicing this, he simply inclined his head.

"**Are we now?"**

"Yeah…it's a bit far off but they've been tracking us for a day now. I figured since you haven't done anything it wasn't worth mentioning. But now it's getting on my nerves."

Harry chuckled. **"Well then brat, what do you suppose we do about our tagalong? Eh?"**

Vega grinned. "Whoop their ass of course!" he said. He turned in the direction of the approaching raiatsu and tensed, waiting for a fight. Harry sighed. **"I'm helping you because I know the person coming is stronger than you. Your luck is just stupid like that." **

"Pfft, you help? That'll be that day. Just lay down like usual and let me do the work."

"**Shut up brat and get ready. The fact that they're already here is proof enough of my earlier statement. Get ready."**

Before Vega could respond, the follower appeared in a whoosh of Sonido, spraying sand up all over the place in their haste to come to a halt. The sound of labored breathing sounded from the cloud, making Vega and Harry tense in confusion.

Then the dust cloud cleared.

"**Hmm? What are you doing here?"**

Mila Rose panted for a few more seconds, seemingly regaining her composure despite her slightly disheveled appearance somehow missing the slightly exasperated sigh given by Harry.

God dammit what the hell did that vasto lorde want NOW!

Finally, the lioness spoke, looking directly at Harry and ignoring Vega's still offensive stance.

"You," she began through a pant. "You have to help!" she sounded hysterical.

Vega immediately spoke up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What the fuck! Get the hell out of here before I make ya!"

Mila-Rose turned her attention to Vega and growled. "Shut up I'm not talking to you weakling! I'm talking to the Pride lord! Harry-Sama! Please assist Harribel-Sama!"

What. The. Bloody. Hell? Pride Lord? That's his title eh? Freakin since when?

Now on to more prudent matters.

"**Harribel? What the heck happened? It's only been a week and how the bloody hell am I supposed to assist a vasto lorde against something said vasto lorde needs help with?"**

Mila-Rose seemed to ignore Harry as she continued to speak.

"Some weird vasto-lorde Shinigami crossbreed freak appeared out of nowhere and attacked us about a day after you left. He said something about getting revenge on Harribel-Sama! I remembered that you might still be around and I know that you're really powerful. Please! He's killing her!"

"Or she's already dead," said Vega. Makin Mila snarl at him. "Shut up!"

Harry sighed in contemplation. What the hell should he do? Should he really go and needlessly throw himself into danger like that? I mean really? What the bloody hell type of hollow was this girl even describing! Sounded like something higher than vasto lorde. NOT something he even wanted to come close to meeting.

However, seeing this girl and the despair waiting to burst forth should he refuse made his stomach twist uncomfortably. He wasn't one to deny someone who was actually genuinely putting faith in him, abandonment of one home world to a depraved snake-like lunatic non-withstanding.

With a sigh and a slight pulse of raiatsu to keep Mila-Rose and Vega from arguing any further, Harry spoke.

"**Both of you place a paw on mine."**

Both Mila-Rose and Vega looked stunned, before Mila gave a deep bow. "Thank you! Thank you Pride-Lord!"

"**Yeah, yeah, now hurry the hell up."**

Once both hollows had done as he asked, he closed his eyes and concentrated. God how long has it been since he's done this? Thirty, thirty five years? He was NOT looking forward to this. Apparation STILL sucked even after all this time. At least floo didn't exist here. He'd kill whoever invented it if it did. No one should have to go through that torture.

"**Get ready," **he began. **"For the most wickedly messed up bloody feeling you'll ever feel ever again…and try not to puke on me when it's over." **

Before the other two could respond, they vanished without a trace, barely kicking up any sand.

They re-appeared in the same spot Harry and Vega met Harribel a week earlier. Harry was the only one visibly unaffected by the abrupt teleportation. Vega and Mila…not so much.

"Gurk! What the hell was that!" yelled Vega as he wretched into the sand.

Mila too looked ready to blow chunks but held it in, in favor of becoming awash with awe. "H-how…? That wasn't a Sonido."

"**No it wasn't," **said Harry as he began to look around sniffing and concentrating. He began to move.

"**Come on," **he said.

They walked for another five minutes until they arrived at the destination. There was no sign of Harribel but it was immediately obvious a battle had taken place here.

"God damn that vasto lorde got her ass kicked," said Vega, making harry slap him with his tail. **"Tact, brat."**

He continued to look around, taking note of the numerous blood spatters and the broken rocks. His eyes landed on something and he moved over to it. It was a good portion of Harribel's arm sword. The large fin shaped blade lay abandoned, snapped as if something larger and more powerful smashed right through it.

"Potter! I found a body!"

Mila-Rose gasped and practically teleported over to Vega wishing against all that it wasn't her master. Harry arrived soon after and laid eyes on the body.

"**What the bloody hell?" **It wasn't Harribel but this was unlike any hollow he'd ever seen before. There was something WAY off with this corpse. Crossbreed indeed, it seemed. The scent alone suggested as much. There was a very deep slash wound across the corpse's chest.

But what the hell killed him? It sure as hell wasn't Harribel. The wound itself could not have been made by her weapon. It was too narrow, too precise. Ignoring Vega's fascinated muttering about the body, he turned to Mila-Rose.

"**Your master isn't here. It looks like someone came along and assisted her before we got here. She might have taken off after her savior."**

Mila looked both relieved and saddened. "Well I'm glad but…what does that mean for me then? Should we go look for her?"

Harry's answer stunned her.

"**Uh no. I'm not even going to get involved. Instead I'm heading as far away from here as possible and I'm gonna keep going. You're welcome to come along. Whoever your master took off after must be strong. I'll keep an ear open in case you want to reunite with her and your friends but I'm not actively searching out that vasto lorde for any reason for now."**

Mila-Rose looked at Harry, then looked down at Vega who was sitting on his haunches looking expectantly at her. She couldn't hold back the remark that left her mouth. "What, no remark about how I'm not worthy to join you little group? Where's that cocky asshole from before huh?"

Vega shrugged. "Ain't my decision. If Potter wants you to tag along I ain't gonna disagree. Beside you're a fucking Adjuchas idiot."

Despite herself Mila-Rose chuckled.

"Fine then, count me in."

Harry nodded. **"Great, now let's go." ** He grabbed them both and apparated out of there before they could respond…or remark on his sarcastic/fake excited tone.

****

**AN: I really wish I could have done that a bit better but meh we all have wishes. Anyway tell me what ya thought.**


End file.
